Space Girl Hoshiko/A Visit to Space
A Visit to Space is the first chapter of the manga series Space Girl Hoshiko and is the beginning of the manga's "Stranded" arc. Transcript *'Narrator: '''For many years on Earth, overpopulation had been quite the issue. Humanity needed to find a way of fixing this issue and fast. Luckily, thanks to advancements in technology, the human race managed to blast off on to other planets and began populating them. Sadly for Earth, it was left behind by almost everyone and was declared a no man's land. Forever doomed to overgrow and fade into nothingness... Hisashi Ueno is seen standing in front of a group of men and women in suits who are staring at him blankly. *'Ueno:' Ladies and gentlemen, as I'm sure you're all very aware, Venus has had many technological booms in recent years. But none are as great as this one. Allow me to introduce... The wall behind him opens up, revealing a massive spaceship. *'Ueno:' The Sun Piercer! *'Man #1:' And what exactly is it? *'Ueno:' It's a ship! but not just any ship, it's our biggest and greatest spaceship yet! *'Man #2:' Yeah right. *'Woman:' Don't be rude. *'Man #1:' So how exactly is it so great? *'Ueno:' It has over a hundred rooms and is capable of holding up to sixty different passengers! with a bedroom for every single one, a food-generator, an auto-piloting system, and even an artificial intelligence to make the trip even easier! *'Man #2:' What if someone enters deep space? *'Woman:' No one enters deep space, not since the last person who did... *'Man #1:' What happened? *'Woman:' Nobody knows. He vanished. *'Ueno: I understand your concerns, but trust me when I say that our pilot is incredible and she would never even consider entering deep space! *'''Man #2: Who’s that? *'Ueno: '''Come on up! Tapping is heard as a girl runs up a massive row of stairs. Ueno smiles absentmindedly until Hoshiko makes it up, panting rapidly. She gives a thumbs up to show she's okay. *'Ueno: This is Hoshiko. Our pilot. The crowd looks at him. *'''Man #2: Um... I'm foreign, but isn't it a custom among Japanese people to refer to people by their family name? *'Hoshiko:' *huff...* *puff...* It... it's fine... everyone does it... *'Ueno: '''Now, Hoshiko here is one of the best pilots Venus has to offer! *'Hoshiko: Oh, you're gonna make me blush! ...keep going! *'''Ueno: That's it. *'Hoshiko:' Oh... *'Ueno:' Well, that doesn't detract from the fact she can pilot a ship like no one else! and you're here to see the very first take-off of the Sun Piercer! The Sun Piercer's bridge extends all the way to the room they are standing in and Hoshiko begins walking up it. She is then grabbed by Ueno. *'Ueno: '''Don't forget your pill. You won't be able to survive outside the ship without it. *'Hoshiko:''' Thanks! Hoshiko grabs the pill and swallows it before running all the way up the bridge and into the ship, pushing a button and closing its doors. She turns and begins walking through the halls, passing a kitchen, a storage room, and a bedroom before reaching the end of the hall, crawling up a ladder and into the cockpit, which is a room full of many buttons, levers, screens and a single swivel chair in the middle of it all.